I want you to always be you
by lele-35
Summary: BIG SPOILER 5X13 ! Après l'évènement dramatique s'étant déroulé à Avalon, Merlin rentre à Camelot. Mais comment rester de marbre quand tout dans le château vous rappelle Arthur et qu'on apprend la mort d'un autre ami cher?


**Note : Ok, ceux qui n'ont pas vu l'épisode 13 de la saison 5, ne lisez surtout pas. J'attends que vous partiez pour... faire ma note d'auteur u_u**

…**.**

…**.**

…

**Ok, c'est bon ? Alors pour ceux qui sont mort, qui ont le cœur brisé, qui sont en dépression, qui sont démolis comme moi... je vous déconseille de lire ça. Juste pour dire u_u j'ai mis toute ma frustration et ma tristesse dedans. Besoin de se défouler :/ **

**Ce final était génial. Evidemment, ça m'a juste achevé, mais bon, c'était juste un épisode trop beau. La révélation... magnifique ! Magique même. La mort d'Arthur, pire que déchirante. La mort de Gwaine... courte, mais c'est à partir de là que je n'ai pas cessé de pleurer et d'être une fontaine u_u « Arthur will rise again. » Il a intérêt !**

**Enfiiiiin bref, donc voilà, bonne lecture :)**

C'était bon. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres du château de Camelot. Il était arrivé. Il était à la maison... mais s'il était à la maison, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne ressentait pas cette joie habituelle de quand il retrouvait le château ?

Cela faisait une semaine depuis la mort d'Arthur. Il était resté à Avalon deux jours entiers, presque sans dormir, se contentant de regarder l'eau et sa petit île, là où Arthur devait se trouver. Il n'avait pu se résoudre à le quitter tout de suite. Ce n'était qu'au bout de deux jours qu'il s'était dit qu'il devait rentrer.

Mais sans cheval, complètement épuisé, et meurtri par le chagrin, cela avait été plus long que deux simples jours de voyage. Il ne savait même pas comment il avait fait pour être suffisamment lucide pour retrouver Camelot. Il s'était contenté de marcher, sans réellement faire attention aux voies qu'il empruntait.

Il pénétra dans la cour et regarda autour de lui. La vie avait repris ici, mais les gens ne semblaient pas aussi dynamiques qu'à l'ordinaire...

Certaines personnes lui envoyèrent des regards curieux. Il se rendit compte qu'il devait avoir l'air sale, épuisé, et horrible.

Il monta sans trop y faire attention les escaliers et parcourut les couloirs. Il était à la maison. Mais chaque fois qu'il posait son regard quelque part dans le château, son cœur ressentait une fulgurante douleur.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder, car soudain, quelqu'un arriva, telle une tempête.

- Merlin !

C'était Guenièvre. Le visage plein d'attentes, elle ne semblait pas non plus avoir beaucoup dormi ces derniers jours. Merlin eut une grosse boule dans la gorge. Comment lui annoncer la mort d'Arthur ? Comment lui raconter ?

- Il est mort n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Il ne put qu'hocher la tête. La confirmation de ce qu'elle pensait lui fit fermer les yeux de douleur.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je...

Sa voix était enrouée pour ne pas avoir parlé depuis des jours, et avoir enduré le froid.

- Non, le coupa Gwen, excuse-moi. Tu devrais aller te reposer avant de.. nous raconter. Tu as l'air épuisé.

Là encore, il hocha la tête. Il s'apprêta à s'en aller, mais elle le prit soudain dans les bras. Interdit d'abord, il lui rendit son étreinte. Elle était la seule qui pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Si lui avait perdu son plus proche ami, elle, avait perdu son mari.

Elle le relâcha, et lui fit un sourire triste. Un remerciement dans le regard, Merlin s'éloigna pour aller dans les appartements de Gaïus.

A peine fut-il entré, que Gaïus fut sur lui. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes. Mais rien qu'à voir la mine de Merlin, le vieil homme sut ce qu'il s'était passé. Avec un soupire, comme Guenièvre, il étreignit Merlin. Merlin se laissa faire. Son regard se posa sur la table. Comme Gaïus l'avait dit, son repas préféré y était posé. Et cela renforça son sentiment de tristesse.

Le lendemain matin, Merlin décida de sortir des appartements de Gaïus. Il avait besoin de bouger. Il avait pu manger et dormir, récupérer, mais sans réellement en profiter. Il croisa en chemin Perceval. Celui-ci regardait l'épée qu'il était en train de nettoyer d'un air sombre, des larmes dans les yeux.

- Bonjour.

Cela fit sursauter Perceval, qui se retourna pour voir Merlin. Il eut un pauvre sourire.

- Hey, murmura-t-il, comment vas-tu ? J'ai entendu dire que tu n'étais rentré qu'hier.

- Oui... je vais... ça na pas d'importance et toi ?

- Cela n'a pas d'importance, répliqua-t-il aussi.

Il y eut un silence durant seul le bruit de l'épée de Perceval raisonna.

- Nous ne sommes plus que quatre maintenant...

- Excuse-moi ? demanda Merlin.

- La première fois que nous avons trouvé la table ronde. Nous ne sommes plus que quatre maintenant... toi, moi, Léon et la Reine Guenièvre.

Une lueur de compréhension s'installa dans les yeux de Merlin, qui ajouta :

- Tu oublies Gauvain.

Perceval le regarda, bouche-bée, et... ému ?

- Tu ne sais pas ?

- Ne sais pas quoi ? demanda Merlin, son sang se glaçant.

- Gauvain... Gauvain est mort, annonça-t-il, tué par Morgane pendant que tu étais avec... Arthur.

Le cœur de Merlin rata un battement. Gauvain... un des chevaliers avec qui il avait été le plus proche... Gauvain... l'homme sympathique qui avait donné sa loyauté à Arthur ? Gauvain... l'homme qui allait souvent à la taverne était mort ?

C'en fut pour Merlin. Perdre Arthur et Gauvain en même temps lui était insupportable. Il courut loin de Perceval, qui ne fit rien pour le retenir, compréhensif.

Il courut tout simplement. Pour fuir. Fuir cette réalité horrible. Mais il réalisa vite qu'il ne pouvait pas y échapper. Ses pas, traîtres, l'avaient conduit aux appartements du Roi.

Il ouvrit la porte et la referma tout de suite, pour que personne ne vienne le déranger. A la vue des appartements d'Arthur, dans lesquels il venait si souvent le réveiller dans son lit, lui provoquant des grognements, Merlin s'effondra tout contre la porte. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, et pleura.

Jamais plus il ne reverrait son ami dans cette réalité-là. Jamais plus il n'entendrait d'ordres de sa part, de taquineries. Jamais plus, il ne nettoierait son armure. Jamais plus il ne le conseillerait. Jamais plus il n'assisterait à ses séances d'entraînements et se ferait charier par Arthur. Jamais plus il ne pourrait le traiter joyeusement de _« tête de cuillère »_ ou de _« prat »_ . Jamais plus il ne verrait cette tête d'imbécile lui sourire. Et la liste pouvait continuer à l'infini.

Merlin se sentait comme s'il ne pouvait plus respirer, tellement la tristesse lui oppressait le cœur. La tristesse d'avoir perdu deux amis dans la même bataille. Il aurait dû savoir qu'il y avait qu'il y avait des risques pour qu'il ne perde pas seulement Arthur mais aussi les chevaliers. Il aurait le réaliser. Car maintenant cela faisait tellement plus mal.

Qu'étaient devenu les premiers membres de la table ronde ? D'abord ça avait été Lancelot. Lancelot qui l'avait, comme Arthur, remercié dans son dernier souffle. Pour quoi ? Pour ne pas avoir pu les sauver ? Pour les avoir laissé mourir ?

Ensuite, cela avait été Elyan dans une tentative pour sauver sa sœur. Il avait eu une mort digne d'un chevalier. Elyan aussi était son ami. Mais il était mort.

Gauvain... le chevalier le plus optimiste sans doute. C'était lui qui apportait la bonne humeur quand tout le monde était inquiet.

Merlin reprit difficilement sa respiration tremblante en se mettant la tête dans les mains. La mort de Gwaine était encore trop fraîche pour qu'il puisse y penser. Et ensuite.. ensuite... il ne voulait même pas y penser. C'était trop douloureux. Pourtant, des images d'Arthur s'imposèrent à son esprit, lui provoquant des sanglots violents. Il n'arrivait pas à reprendre sa respiration. Quand il pensait aux derniers événements... Il avait échoué.

Il se releva soudain violemment, et d'un geste rageur, fit tout ce qui était sur une table tomber. Plusieurs choses se brisèrent dans la pièce. Il ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Il était tellement en colère. Arthur ne vivait plus. Cette pensée lui donna l'envie de détruire la pièce. Cette pièce, qui lui rappelait tant Arthur... cette pièce qui lui était à présent insupportable...

La fenêtre se brisa elle-même, et presque dans un état second, Merlin fit léviter plusieurs objets pour les jeter par la fenêtre. Tant pis si on le remarquait. Tant pis s'il se faisait arrêter. Il se fichait de tout ce qui pourrait arriver.

Le ciel lui-même se noircit. Il ne s'en soucia pas, continuant son activité. Mais tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant entrer Guenièvre. Elle courut jusqu'à lui et lui secoua l'épaule.

- Merlin, Merlin ! Arrête ça !

Il ne l'écouta pas, et continua à laisser sa magie s'exprimer. Arthur était mort ! Arthur était mort, et il ne pouvait rien y faire ! Arthur était mort, et il ne reviendrait pas. Du moins pas encore.

- Merlin ! cria Guenièvre en le secouant brutalement.

Cet appel eut le mérite de le faire sortir de sa torpeur. Cette fois, Guenièvre était en larmes. Voyant qu'il reprenait ses esprits, tremblante, elle le prit une seconde fois dans ses bras. Merlin réalisa pour la première fois ce qu'il venait de faire. La chambre était dans un état horrible. Il ne restait plus que le lit et le bureau. Les deux éléments auxquels Arthur s'installait souvent.

Il referma ses bras autour de Guenièvre.

- Pardon, pardon, pardon... murmura-t-il.

Il ne répétait plus que ça. Pardon pour avoir détruit la chambre. Pardon pour t'avoir causé une frayeur. Pardon pour ne pas t'avoir ramené ton mari. Pardon.

Elle ne dit rien, et se contenta de resserrer son étreinte. Merlin pouvait sentir ses larmes mouiller son épaule.

Les paroles d'Arthur lui revinrent avec force :

_« Je ne veux pas... que tu changes... je veux que tu sois... toujours toi. »_

Etait-ce vraiment lui de détruire un lieu par colère ? Etait-ce vraiment lui de faire pleurer son amie ? Non.

Merlin savait qu'Arthur avait raison. Il ne devait pas changer. Pas seulement pour lui. Pour les autres. Il devait aider Gwen. Elle avait besoin de lui. et il avait besoin d'elle.

Alors il décida qu'il devrait surmonter ça. Et attendre le retour d'Arthur, et lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas changé. Il décida de pour une fois, d'obéir à Arthur. Il ne changerait pas, qu'importait le nombre d'années qui passeraient. Non, il ne changerait pas.

**Note : Alors, ça va, pas trop en dépression pire qu'avant ? Après tout, ma fin n'est pas si terrible que ça puisque je termine ça sur un espoir, petit, mais un rayon de soleil quand même. En gros, c'est là où Merlin se dit qu'il doit se remettre, se ressaisir, même si ça risque d'être long :/ je pense que c'est plausible. Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé et... je ne suis pas contre ****des reviews ;)**


End file.
